


Timestamp IV: Kahu a Alaka’i

by Cattraine



Series: Sentinel 'Verse [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a very unwise, unbonded Sentinel wants Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp IV: Kahu a Alaka’i

**Author's Note:**

> For brate7: Timestamp for Kahu a Alaka ‘i with prompt: An unbonded Sentinel wants Danny. (To which my immediate thought was, oh that guy is a dumbass! LOL)

The SUV screeched to a halt in front of the isolated bungalow, followed by the Harley-Davidson Cross Bones bike that skidded in behind it. Chin hurled himself off his bike just in time to grab Steve as the Sentinel flung open the door of the vehicle and leapt out, headed in a murderous beeline straight for the house. Steve snarled and tried to shrug the smaller man off, intent on reclaiming his Guide.

“Steve! Steve! Calm down! Use your senses! Make sure its not an ambush or booby-trapped! If you get hurt, how will you get Danny back?”

Just as he had hoped, McGarrett faltered at the mention of his missing Guide and stopped in his tracks. The taller man took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes—extending his sense of hearing up the dirt drive into the house, desperately searching for his Guide. Chin gingerly released his hold on Steve’s biceps, as he felt the distraught man rein himself in, but remained ready to tackle him down if he had to.

Suddenly, Steve lowered his head and make a soft, guttural sound, his tense shoulders shaking. It took Chin a few moments to realize that Steve was _laughing_. Uncertainly, he watched as McGarrett raised his head, a broad smile now on his face and strode confidently towards the house. Chin followed and within a few feet of the screened door, he realized why Steve had suddenly relaxed. He could hear Danny, voice raised in full-blown rant from here.

“You, sir, are an idiot! What on earth made you think I would forsake _my_ Sentinel and bond with your dumb ass? Because, I am telling you buddy, not only are you stupid, but you’re ugly as well! You think I would find time to vibe with a jacked up juicehead like you when I have McGarrett? Clearly you are delusional! I mean, really, have you seen him? The GQ model of these pineapple infested isles? Maybe I should just kick you in the head a couple of times, because that would be much more helpful then the one I just gave you in the ‘nads! Now, I am going to ask you politely _one more time_ , where is my phone?”

They could see him through the screen door now, circling the man who lay groaning at his feet, curled in a fetal ball, hands clutching his crotch. Danny was plainly unharmed and in complete control of the situation, as he waved his hands in the air and chastised his would be kidnapper, outraged voice rising and falling in the familiar cadence of a full blown Williams rant.

McGarrett shouldered through the door with a smirk on his face and leaned a shoulder casually against the wall, arms crossed as he regarded his Guide with interest.

“GQ model?” he questioned.

Startled, Danny whirled to face them, face flushing an interesting shade of rose pink as he realized he had been overheard. He immediately covered his embarrassment with bluster, jabbing an accusing finger at his Sentinel.

“Where have you been? Do you know how long I have been stuck here with this crazy asshole? He tied me up and stuck me in the trunk of his car, Stephen! Plus, he ruined my best shirt! Grace gave me this shirt for Father’s Day! I thought…”

He was interrupted when his Sentinel suddenly strode over with narrowed eyes and caught Danny gently by the elbow, and raised his arm as he examined the red abrasions on his wrist. Steve’s eyes darkened further when he saw that Danny’s soft butter yellow shirt had been torn open nearly to the waist, revealing a wealth of golden fur on his broad chest. He turned with a snarl of pure rage towards the moaning young Sentinel lying curled on the floor, fully intending to drop kick him into eternity, only to find his arms full of his Guide as Danny blocked his way.

“Oh, no you don’t Babe! No killing the idiot! Chin, get him out of here! Um, Steve and I need to have a discussion about proper police procedure!’

Danny grunted with effort, he had both arms wrapped around his enraged Sentinel’s waist now and was shoving him back against the nearest wall, using his broad shoulders and impressive upper body strength to hold the taller man there long enough for Chin to quickly cuff and drag Dwayne Clark out of sight of Steve’s murderous eyes.

Steve was fully focused on killing the young fool who had not only attempted to steal his Guide, but _hurt_ him as well, when strong, calloused hands abruptly cupped his face and he was drawn down into a deep, wet kiss. Immediately distracted by the taste and feel of his Guide (as Danny had intended) he stopped struggling to get past him and wrapped both arms around Danny’s trim waist instead and started returning the kiss with interest. He was so intent on reclaiming his Guide that he barely noticed Chin dragging his intended victim hastily out the door.

Danny gasped as Steve took control of the kiss, taking his mouth, kissing him savagely, leaving his lips bruised and tingling. Steve lifted his head long enough to begin greedily nuzzling Danny’s bare throat, breathing in his Guide’s scent, nipping and kissing as he went, big hands completing Clark’s attempt at ripping Danny’s shirt open, hands sliding under it, exploring his furry chest and thumbing tiny pink nipples. Danny curled his hands over his Sentinel’s shoulders and weakly tried to push him away, gasping as Steve worked every hot spot he had with lips and wicked sharp teeth. Somehow he found the breath to speak.

“Steve…Steve, Babe! Stop! HPD will be here any minute…Dammit, Stephen! Oh!”

“He _touched_ you, Danno. He laid his hands on you. He hurt you. No one touches you but me. No one!”

McGarrett snarled as he wrapped one hand in his Guide’s disheveled blond hair and the other around his waist, kissed him hard again. The need to remark and reclaim what was his now imperative, he needed to thoroughly wipe Clark’s scent off of Danny’s skin. With a snarl, he bent and slung his Guide over his shoulder and carried him down the hall, ignoring Danny’s yelp of protest.

“McGarrett! Put me the hell down! No ravishing of the Guide!” Danny thumped Steve in the kidney, but the Sentinel barely noticed as he hefted his weight and carried his prize into the back bedroom.

Chin leaned against the side of Steve’s truck and admired the rainbow arching over the verdant green valley below. HPD and the Guild Handlers had retrieved the deranged young Sentinel and hauled him off to the Bonding Center. Hopefully the misguided young man would find his own Guide there among the candidates that cycled through. It was about two hours since Chin had left Steve and Danny inside Clark’s house before he heard the screen door slam shut and they emerged.

Chin bit back a broad grin and maintained his Zen façade with difficulty.

Steve strutted down the walk, smug smirk firmly on his face. One possessive arm looped around his Guide’s shoulders. It would be a while before he let Danny out of his sight or reach. The Sentinel looked like a giant cat that had been at the cream---if the cream was a certain charmingly flustered blond Guide. Danny on the other hand was as pink as an Irish rose, lips kiss swollen and hair still disheveled despite his obvious attempts to tame it into its usual sleek style. He was wearing Steve’s blue over shirt buttoned primly to the collar in a vain attempt to hide the necklace of very impressive hickeys encircling his throat. He held the tattered remains of his own shirt in his hand. They both reeked of sex like two overlarge tomcats.

Chin was very glad that Kono was not here. He was tired of losing bets with her.

“You guys ready to go?”

Steve cleared his throat and beamed down at him. The man was practically purring with satisfaction, no trace of his previous murderous rage evident.

“Yeah, we’re fine. We’ll meet you back at the office…after lunch.”

The Sentinel began to steer his Guide towards the truck as Chin climbed on his bike. He could hear Danny’s voice rising in protest.

“After lunch? What do you mean after lunch, you Neanderthal? If you think for one minute after the stunt you just pulled…”

Chin gunned the bike and headed back towards the city, finally allowing a chuckle and a broad grin to escape into the ocean breeze.


End file.
